Computing and communication devices are capable of performing an increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. For example, computing and communication devices can run a variety of applications, can connect to a variety of wired and wireless networks to receive services, can perform point of sale transactions to purchase goods and/or services, and/or can download content, which can be stored and/or displayed on the computing and communicating devices.
A wired and/or wireless network may include a variety of network devices that are distributed over a geographic area. As the network is expanded, updated, or maintained over a period of time, a survey of the network is usually performed to update an inventory of the devices associated with the network. It is sometimes difficult to distinguish between a device associated with the network and another device, associated with another network, particularly when the device and the other device are located within a close proximity of each other.